


Folie à Deux

by iwassoalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Blood, Character Death, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Obsession, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassoalone/pseuds/iwassoalone
Summary: We are all searching for someone whose demons play well with ours.– Heidi R. KlingCreated forRS Fireside Tales 2019.





	Folie à Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [china_nightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/gifts).



> This is my entry for the R/S Fireside Tales. Its the first Wolfstar fanfiction I've ever posted and the first story I've written in over three years.

Sirius wished for a fleeting moment he’d brought his fleece lined leather gloves as he walked down the dark street. It was bloody cold, as December had a right to be, but the low lying fog really was pushing it too far. The figure up ahead was moving at a leisurely pace and Sirius forced himself to slow his own; he was getting too close. Being seen would be a travesty. He’d managed four weeks of hiding in the shadows but tonight felt different. Maybe it was the mist, but everything felt much more closed in, more intimate.

The man wasn’t heading in his usual direction, to his modest flat, and Sirius’ attention was piqued. It wasn’t an obsession, he’d told James as such. Sirius didn’t get obsessed, he was just…interested. Everything about the man screamed mystery. Sirius had worked at Lily’s café for six years and until four weeks ago he’d never seen the man before. The aforementioned man made a sharp left down a little side road and Sirius cursed internally. It’d be much harder to blend into the everyday if his quarry carried on into the quieter roads veering off from the high street.

The crescent moon was high in the sky and its valiant attempt at shining light through the thick fog lent a kind of eerie glow to the atmosphere. The man stopped for a second, the light from his phone visible as he read something and Sirius stopped, shielded a little by a lamp post. Sirius tried to catch his breath as his heart rate picked up some. Sirius had gotten a good grasp of the man’s – Remus, he’d discovered – routine but occasionally he seemed to vanish from the face of the planet for a few hours and Sirius had found it infuriating.

He’d not had the chance to explore these absences further before now but finally Remus had strayed from his usual routine and Sirius was there to investigate to his heart’s content. As long as he wasn’t seen. He was pretty sure Remus had no idea about Sirius’… interest in him but it was best to play it safe. It’d be a shite end to the night if he had to call James to pick him up from the police station.

He’d promised James and Lily both that he wasn’t like that anymore. He’d grown up. He had a steady job and his own flat. He hadn’t been in a relationship for a few years and he hadn’t even thought of Marlene, let alone gone on her Facebook or sat outside her workplace, in nine months. He was a changed man, he smirked proudly to himself.

Besides, this was completely different. Remus didn’t have social media of any sort and although it’d frustrated Sirius for a little while he’d gotten over it quickly. He hadn’t even taken any surreptitious photos of Remus with his phone. It was purely coincidental that he’d had to get the same tube as Remus the day he’d found out where he lived, it wasn’t his fault he’d been lost in thought and gotten off at the same stop as the other man.

Sirius had no hand in the fact that Remus happened to work in the same building as his little brother, and if Sirius had been meeting Regulus from work more often lately it was because he was trying to heal their fractured relationship, nothing else. He’d hoped Remus and his brother had worked together but sadly they only occupied the same building, with Remus working as an editor on the ground floor and Reg as an accountant on the floor above. It really had been an odd coincidence that Remus’ desk was right next to the window opposite the wall Sirius sat on as he waited for Regulus to finish work.

The only problem he’d had so far was the way he’d wanted to smash James’ stupid face in when he’d thoughtlessly said how he didn’t know why Sirius was so obsessed with Remus anyway, he wasn’t that fit. It was the closest Sirius had come to losing his temper in a long time. He’d closed his eyes and counted to ten like his therapist had taught him. Unlike times in the past it hadn’t been the distraction of counting that had cooled his anger; instead images of Remus had calmed him and he’d been able to shrug off James’ comment. James had been absolutely wrong, anyway. Remus was fit, more than fit. He was breathtakingly beautiful and the longing that overwhelmed Sirius whenever he saw the other man was painful.

He’d started seeing little bits of Remus in almost everyone he saw. The exact shade of honeyed brown in the eyes of a customer, the way a person on the street walked, the curl of a tawny lock of hair in a celebrity in a magazine. Sirius was good at seeing the beauty in people, he knew this, but no one had ever been so achingly perfect before.

Lost in his thoughts Sirius almost missed it when Remus slipped into an alley, hidden between some houses. Sirius gave it ten seconds – should have been thirty really – before he followed. It was darker here, the lone street light flickering. Remus was further away than before but Sirius could still see him clearly. He craved a cigarette but he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself. He had to know where Remus was going. He hated not knowing.

The alley opened up into a park, trees lining each side of the wide open space. The light was even scarcer here and a blanket of fog rolled down the slope of grass he found himself atop. Remus carried on into the mist and Sirius couldn’t stop the way he sped up after him. The fog closed in around him but Sirius focused on the head of curls in front of him intently. A sense of anticipation gripped Sirius, almost as if he were coming to the centre of a hugely intricate maze. Remus checked his phone again and strode forward into a thicket of trees at the bottom of the hill. Shit. It’d be that much harder to keep sight of Remus in the darkness of the forest.

Treading carefully Sirius pursued Remus, stomach rolling with excitement. It was almost pitch black among the trees and too late Sirius felt a root hooked around his foot. He smashed his hand over his mouth to keep in the sound of surprise that rose in his throat. His face smacked against the rough bark of a tree as he stumbled and for a few long moments the world was a dizzying mass of trees and gloom. He straightened up as quickly as he could even with his head now pounding. He spun around in despair when he realised he’d lost sight of Remus.

“No, fuck, no no no!” he whispered to himself angrily.

He couldn’t have lost him! He’d been waiting too long for this and he’d been so fucking careful. Breathing heavily through the panic he tried to calm himself down and listen to his surroundings. Maybe he’d be able to hear footsteps, leaves crunching, a branch snapping, anything! The sound of his own heart hammering was ridiculously loud in his ears and, for what seemed like an eternity, he could hear nothing else.

Slowly other sounds filtered in. He heard the wind blowing gently through the trees and the far off hooting of an owl and… what was that? Behind him somewhere he heard what sounded like humming. Turning quickly he set off in the direction, ears straining to focus on the sound. As he got closer he realised there were voices and yes, yes, that was Remus! But who was he talking with? A hot surge of jealousy thundered through him at the thought of Remus meeting a lover here. Remus was his. Sirius had known it from the very moment they’d met. The way Remus’ eyes had gleamed with interest as they shared a playful banter when Sirius served him his coffee (black, extra shot, four sugars). Remus wanted him as much as Sirius did; he was just playing coy.

Sirius almost whooped in victory as he caught sight of Remus through a gap in a group of trees. The other man was stood in a clearing, he couldn’t determine its source but a weak light lit the space and Remus’ face looked sharp and angular in the shadows.

“I told you I’d bring it for you,” Remus was saying quietly. “You just need to come and take it from me.” His voice sounded strange to Sirius’ ears, deeper and harder than he’d ever heard it.  
The tableau before him became clearer as he got closer. The clearing looked like a camp of sorts. Two people, obviously homeless sat among a den of cardboard boxes and ratty tarpaulin. They were pale with fear as they looked up at Remus, and as Sirius circled the clearing to get a better view he saw exactly why. In one hand Remus held a baggie of white powder and in the other he held a knife, the sharp edge gleaming in the poor light.

“Nah, man. You crazy?” One of the people, a ragged looking man, spoke. “Yous gonna stab us. Piss off,” he snarled.

“But Danny…” his companion, a slight and gaunt woman whined. “Lookit how much he got.” She gazed up at the bag of whatever longingly. Remus wiggled it teasingly, features twisted in a malicious smile. Quick as a whippet the woman got to her feet and reached for the bag, eyes glazed in the way only an addict’s could be.

If Sirius had thought the homeless woman had been fast then he was sorely mistaken. Remus moved, as fluid as the fog around them. He turned the woman and pulled her against his chest, blade of the knife against her neck.

“Loz!” the man called and lurched forward; Remus made a tutting sound and pressed the blade of the knife harder against the woman’s throat. “What do ya want?” the man asked helplessly.  
“Oh, nothing.” Remus laughed coldly. “I’m just having fun. Aren’t you having fun? Loz?” Remus asked. The woman wailed, body trembling from the effort of staying still. Remus let out a disappointed sigh and in one sudden movement thrust the knife into the woman’s belly.

The wet, squelching sound echoed in Sirius’ ears, he watched the woman crumple to the floor with rapt attention. He knew he should be horrified, nauseated... but he wasn’t. Remus’ beauty radiated from him like this, shining like a beacon. The man kicked the moaning woman over onto her back and straddled the her.

“Sirius,” he called out to the trees, smirking. “You’ll want to get closer to see this, so stop hiding.”  
Sirius went cold all over. Remus knew him? Remus knew his name?

“Come on, this bit is beautiful,” Remus said, his voice cajoling, and Sirius felt himself move forward into the clearing. Remus looked up at him and smiled.

“Hello, there,” Remus murmured. “I’m glad you managed to keep up with me. I was worried you’d give up after you fell.” Sirius’ mouth fell open as the realisation that Remus had known he’d been followed the whole time slammed into him.

“I-I… how?” Sirius stuttered. His whole world rocked precariously.

“Never mind that,” Remus said waving his hand dismissively. “I have a very important job for you. I’m going to be a little preoccupied for a few minutes and if Danny should move, I want you to kill him. Ok?” he said clearly, voice nonchalant.

“You want me to… to kill him?” Sirius asked, bewildered. Remus picked the bloodied knife up from the carpet of leaves and held it out to him.

“Yes. Exactly. I’m sure you could do that for me, couldn’t you?” Remus smiled.

Sirius blinked at Remus for a few seconds, shocked to his core.

“You’d be protecting me,” Remus said simply. “You love me, don’t you?”

“Oh gods yes. I knew it. James said I was being stupid, but I knew it. I knew we were soul mates,” Sirius gushed. All the shock melted away in favour of the elation that now enveloped him.

“There we are, then. Take the knife if you would, I need both of my hands.” Remus said kindly and without a second thought Sirius took the knife. He looked at the homeless man a few feet away; he looked like a frightened animal, ready to bolt at any second. Sirius wouldn’t let that happen, he’d protect Remus with everything he had in him.

Now unencumbered, Remus wrapped both of his hands around the woman’s neck. She made a sound that was more of a gurgle than a moan and tried to move her head away. Sirius watched in fascination as Remus tightened his grip, the skin of his fingers turning white.

“You have to be careful,” Remus said voice a little more breathless than before. “Not to snap the hyoid bone. Instead to squeeze the life out of them.” He sighed in a voice that sounded more suited to the bedroom than this situation.

“No! God, stop it. You’re killing her!” Danny stumbled forward, sobbing.

“That, my friend, is rather the point,” Remus looked up briefly to grin wolfishly.

Danny got to Remus before Sirius kicked into action. He tried to prise Remus’ hands away from the woman’s neck. Sirius grabbed the back of the man’s threadbare jacket and pulled him back. He fumbled with the knife and it fell to the ground; Danny launched himself at Sirius and tackled him around the waist.

Adrenaline surged through Sirius as he was thrown into a fist fight. He overtook Danny quickly and punched him as hard as he could. He saw Danny fall to the floor and the man’s grubby hand closed around the handle of the knife. Sirius had never felt this primal before; this was worlds away from play fighting with James in school. This was life or death. Before he really thought about what he was doing, Sirius grabbed a large rock he’d almost stumbled over and brought it crashing down over the man’s head.

The impact caused a sickening crack to echo around the clearing and the finality of it made Sirius take a step back. The horrifying realisation of what he’d done made his legs shake and he sank to the floor. Oh gods, had he killed him? Danny’s head was covered in blood and he definitely wasn’t moving. His stomach turned and bile rose into his throat.

A hand landed firmly on his shoulder and he jumped. Remus crouched down next to him.

“Thank you,” He murmured softly. “It would have been inconvenient if he had interrupted me.”

“Remus... I… I killed him,” Sirius gasped.

“Yes, you did,” he replied smoothly. “And I think you liked it.”

“I... no… I… I didn’t.” Sirius shook his head wildly but the memories of how alive he’d felt when fighting Danny were flooding back and his denial sounded hollow to his own ears.

“Well, we’ll see then,” Remus shrugged. He rifled around the little den their victims had made and grinned when he found some matches and an almost full bottle of rum. “Perfect,” he mused. Remus seemed like his playful, easy-going self again and Sirius rubbed his face. Had killing that woman been some sort of release for him?

“Drag her over to where he is,” Remus ordered and, shakily, Sirius pulled the corpse over to Danny. Remus, meanwhile, had been gathering bits of fabric, wood and cardboard. He arranged the kindling over and around the bodies, and doused it and the bodies with the rum. The pungent smell made Sirius’ delicate stomach roil and he took a few steps away. The sound of the match striking was loud in the clearing, the fire brighter than he’d imagined.

“What now?” Sirius asked after a few minutes of silence. The flames licked at the macabre display and he rubbed at his head.

“Well, I quite fancy takeaway. Your flat is closest right?” Remus said lightly. A startled laugh fell from Sirius’ mouth. He nodded and Remus shrugged back on the jacket he must have taken off. The man turned and took a few steps away before turning back and looking at Sirius expectantly. “Well, are you coming?” he asked.

And just as he’d started this whole, crazy journey, he began to follow Remus.


End file.
